1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that transforms liquid fuel into fuel vapor in order to improve combustion in internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
The manner in which fuel is provided to an engine significantly affects both fuel efficiency and exhaust emissions. In a piston engine with a carburetor, liquid gasoline is introduced centrally to a flow of combustion air, following which the air-fuel mixture is divided and distributed to the engine cylinders. In a piston engine with fuel injectors at the cylinders, pressurized liquid fuel is forced through nozzles of the injectors to inject sprays of liquid fuel particles. The sprays are injected into combustion air at the inlet ports of the cylinders or directly into the combustion regions.
Incomplete combustion of the fuel in these and other engines detrimentally affects fuel economy and produces harmful emissions.
Over many decades, suggestions have been made to pre-vaporize fuel as a way to improve fuel efficiency and decrease emissions of internal combustion engines.
Cooke (U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,188) and Shetley (U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,194) illustrate examples of fuel vaporization systems using electric heating elements.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there is considerable room to improve fuel efficiency and decrease emissions in internal combustion engines.
It would be desirable to provide a fuel economizer fuel vapor system that may be adapted for new vehicles and may be adapted to add to existing vehicles.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a fuel economizer fuel vapor system that includes a specially designed pressurized container for vaporization of liquid gasoline.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a closed loop fuel vapor system that restricts entry of atomospheric air therein.